Conventionally, various techniques, such as triangulation and trilateration, are used to determine a location of a player carrying a wireless-enabled object within a particular area. Such techniques involve using a set up of three of more base stations at suitable locations within that particular area. These base stations are operable to communicate with the wireless-enabled object using wireless signals, wherein Time-of-Flight (ToF) measurements and/or Received Signal Strength Indicator (RSSI) measurements of the wireless signals provide information about the relative distances between the wireless-enabled object and the base stations. Based on the knowledge of locations of the base stations and the relative distances of the base stations from the wireless-enabled object, the location of the player carrying the wireless-enabled object may be determined.
However, these conventional techniques suffer from a number of disadvantages. Firstly, the base stations need to be positioned at precise locations themselves to enable precise determination of the location of the wireless-enabled object. An error of a few meters, due to inappropriate positioning of the base stations, could render the whole technique useless. Secondly, a need to set up multiple base stations renders the conventional techniques expensive.
Various solutions have been proposed to eliminate the aforesaid problems faced by the conventional techniques. One such solution involves the use of a single base station that analyzes propagations and reflections of ultrasonic signals to determine the location of an object. However, the proposed solution also fails, as the results obtained from such an analysis are often inaccurate, due to possibility of reflections from unwanted objects and surfaces.
Therefore, there exists a need for a method and a system for determining a position of a player within a playing area, which uses fewer wireless terminals, and reduces the cost of setting up, as compared to the conventional techniques.